


Lost in lightning

by BlackMagik



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMagik/pseuds/BlackMagik
Summary: Susie in a freak accident is nearly struck by lightning, and is saved by none other than Zan Partizanne.
Relationships: Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann/Zan Partizanne
Kudos: 14





	Lost in lightning

She felt numb, her vision blurred, her senses flaring up and making her face red as she felt a soft sensation on her cheek. A needle, or perhaps something that felt oddly comforting and reassuring. She tried to see properly as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, further blinding her. She was being carried by someone or something, no matter what they were being awfully gentle with her.

Whoever was carrying her was being careful as they set her down on something plush and soft. Then she felt something silk wrap around her and then another repeat of that same sensation on her cheek. She felt herself be… snuggled? Was that the term? That was what came to mind at least.

Her eyes finally allowed her to see and she saw she was in a room with an almost flesh-like architecture with a fair amount of yellow hue to it. A strange sight, but it was better than the lightning storm outside that was still raging on and on. 

"How are you feeling Sue?" A calm voice spoke to her, a familiar one, but one that she was relieved to hear and her heart longed to hear more.

She gave a slight noise in response and tried to speak, realizing her mask was still adorned on her face she tried to move an arm but seemingly couldn't. The figure gingerly moved their fingers behind Susie's ears and slipped off her mask, showing her lips and face now. The mask was carefully set on a nightstand and she could hear footsteps in the room she was laying in, even some outside of it if she paid attention to it.

The footsteps moved away from her and stopped after a moment, then started to move towards her again before something sat on the bed with her, causing it to deform to the newfound weight. 

She made another attempt to move, her arm moving towards something soft, something that got a noise when she placed her hand on it. 

"Susie?" The voice called out once more, so familiar yet her hazy mind couldn't put two and two together. After a moment she took a moment and spoke with a bit of a shake in her tone. "Z-Zan?"

Zan smiled a little. "Yes, it would be me." This garnered a smile from Susie, even though she felt like she was just hit on the head she was happier knowing who had found her.

Susie moved to sit up and have herself graced by Zan's embrace just once, she must certainly be in heaven. "What happened? How did I get here? Where is here?" Susie thought aloud but didn't mind.

"You are on the Jambadra base in my personal quarters, I found you on Towara beaten half too death's door and hit by a bolt of lightning. You were blabbering the whole way here, do you not remember?" Zan tilted her head slightly, moving an arm around Susie to keep her upright. 

She moved a little as her vision started to clear. "I… I do not…" She looked down in defeat, memory was something she was generally amazing at yet she couldn't remember an afternoon. How shameful.

Zan noticed this and pat her back reassuringly. It's probably for the better that Susie doesn't remember what she was caught yammering on about. It was a bit of a touchy subject for the secretary after all.

She paused for a moment. "Zan… I have a question for you…" She took a second to breathe. "Why? Why did you go out of your way to save me of all people? Someone who has done nothing good for anyone…"

Zan shushed her. "I wouldn't say that…" Zan grabbed her hand, holding it gently. "You have done good things for me… you smile and I blush so hard I get a sunburn. Susanna P. Haltmann, current CEO of the Haltmann Robotics Company, former secretary of the Haltmann Works Company… I believe I have found love in you."

Susie blushed, moving back a little. "... So it's mutual…" She stopped for a moment. "I fell for you almost instantly… everything about you was perfect… yet I knew you were going to turn me down…"

Zan moved and hugged her. "No I wouldn't have." She hugged Susie tightly and smiled. "I do love you." She gave her a kiss and smiled. Holding her close to her and not wanting to let go, neither of them did. Not until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
